Why haven't I been getting reviews?
by AlKerr
Summary: Are you wondering why you haven't been getting the reviews you think you deserve? Why readers aren't attracted to your story? Read what I have to say through these chapters, as I mention what I believe makes a successful, captivating story.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! (:

Obviously, if your checking this out, your curious as to what I believe makes a great story and plot, and how to attract readers to receive the reviews you crave. One day I was flicking through Fanfic and I found this story where the author addressed the problems that she thought a few people had when it came to expanding and broadening your writing skills, and just like she did on her first and only chapter, I'm going to address three vital things when it comes to writing—**Your title, your summary and your plot. **

I don't sugar-coat the words I say, so I apologize if anyone who reads this is upset, offended or antagonized by the things I say (:

(As I favour writing in the Vampire Academy universe, I'll use fanfics based on VA as my examples)

**One. Titles-**

Flicking through the site, I have found an infinite amount of _**boring**_ and _**dull**_ titles. If you're going to write a story, and try to persuade people to read said story, you aren't doing yourself any favours by having a title that is so painfully dull that it hurts to look at. Titles like … 'What I thought happened after Last Sacrifice' does _not_ captivate my attention or anyone else's for that matter. Because your title is drab and mundane, it creates the illusion that your story will be exactly the same way and that you honestly could not care whether your work is uninteresting and a pain to look at. You are quite literally 'selling' your story through this title, and giving it a name that bores the life clean out of your readers, gives the impression that the work inside will be exactly the same, even though it may not be.

I myself, have trouble branding my stories with a name. It is a difficult thing to do, no doubt, but I try. I try to make the title fit with my story, and although they may not be the most interesting of titles, I have given my story a personality, where as 'Blood Promise in Dimitri POV' would not. Having a story with that kind of title makes me want to die. Seriously. Have some originality people, K?

**Two**. **Summaries**-

**AAAHHHHHHH! **One thing that bugs the life right out of me, is when I see a story that has a lousy summary and then a little 'sorry, I suck at these, but the story is good' or 'Summary is crap, but read' No. I will not read. I don't know about you people, but there is no way I would read a story that says '**I** **SUCK'** written all over the front of it. If any of you have read my profile and have read what I dislike, one of the things you'll find there, is the fact that people put their own stories down and insult them, be it in a chapter or summary. If you don't like it, why the hell would we? Better yet, if you aren't willing to put time into your work, to make it as best as it could possibly be, then why should we waste time reading the crappy story? Sorry, but it's true. Most times, if the summary is crap, so is the story—it just proves to all your readers that you honestly couldn't care.

If the summary has no punctuation, lacks correct grammar and looks like the author just typed up the first thing that came to their head, I will not read it. Simple. A summary, just like the title, literally 'sells' your story and if you have '**I** **SUCK**' branded on the front, it is totally unappealing! It's one of the most important parts of your story, and if it's crap, that's probably the reason to why you aren't getting the reviews you're looking for. You'd be surprised, actually taking a minute to stop, think and _plan_ about what you're going to write can go a long way. So, if you're thinking '_Yeah_ … _this is me, my summary sucks and I think I could do better_' then take a step back and evaluate the situation, pin-point the things you think that do not justify your story, and start to get rid of them!

Putting time into your work can go a looooooooooong way, guys, and if you love writing, this shouldn't be a problem.

**Three**. **Plot**-

If your plot sucks and lacks originality, it will definitely not get as much reviews/readers that a descriptive, unique piece of work would. I don't know about all of you, but is anyone else fed up reading stories where Dimitri gets Rose knocked up? Or Dimitri leaves Rose for Tasha? Because I sure as heck am. Why is so hard to just sit down, and think for a while? Think of something that happens in everyday life and build it up, or come off with something completely different and unique that would actually _interest_ people! I've even got so annoyed with the prospect of Tasha being such a huge bitch who steals Dimitri, that I've made my version of her lesbian in one story, and an amazing friend to Rose in both! I don't want to get into great detail about my stories, because this isn't why I'm writing this, but seriously people … I hate browsing through this site to see so many 'Dimitri gets Rose pregnant, three years later he comes back' stories! I mean, there are a few out of a couple hundred that are actually worth reading, and the only reason I decided to give them a go was because their titles and summaries were interesting! I know I can't ask people to take their stories down, because that isn't right, but if you honestly cannot think of a better plot? Maybe you should, I don't know, back down for a while and actually think before you write.

**How could you improve these things?**

I love writing. It's a great passion of mine, and I love being able to share them on this site. Obviously, enthusiasm towards your story could enable you to give your story an amazing name, but what I do if I'm feeling a little insecure over the title is -I would look at the genre that I have placed on my work, for example, Romance/Hurt/Comfort … I would pick a vital point in a chapter that had something to do with either Romance, Hurt or comfort and twist it into a title, by using a sentence I had written, a thought my character had or a piece of dialog (if you've already planned a few chapters ahead this could prove to be very simple) You could even use a small segment from a quote that closely relates to your story!

As for summaries, the same basically applies. You can't think of a way to describe your story in 200 characters, copy and paste a heated moment of your story and use it as a summary, and if it's well written, I guarantee you'll achieve more reviews (:

The plot's a little more difficult, because I believe if you truly want a captivating story, you have to sit and thoroughly think and plan what you want to achieve. For my two stories 'A Night Rose' and 'Who Knew', I used two completely different strategies. For ANR, I did no planning at all … I had a rough idea of the events I wanted to take place, and how I wanted it to end, but no planning otherwise. ANR is currently on hiatus, and I believe it's because I didn't put enough planning into it, so I'm stuck and have no idea where to go.

As for WK, I planned like hell to achieve what I wanted, and I even have a small notebook where I have a written what needs done in each chapter, what needs to be portrayed through each conversation and the characters backgrounds—just important information. So far, I believe it has been a great success and I thank it all on the small white notebook I have sitting on my bedside table. For others, planning isn't a big thing but I believe that if you plan what you want to happen, you'll enjoy writing more, you're story will have amazing twists and an intriguing plotline. I've come to realize that although I still have major writer's block at times; having chapters already planned seriously helps me through it

Oh, and in case there is any confusion, I don't mean like … just planning like this

-Chapter one- Rose meets Dimitri.

- Chapter two- they have a fight.

- Chapter three- Rose gets annoyed and throws a bag at Dimitri's head…

I mean detailed planning, actually venturing into the characters mind until you truly understand the emotions they will be feeling, and being able to jot down every single detail and event that will take place, be it Rose going to the store to buy milk, or Dimitri getting shot… or whatever …

Buh-bye ;}

* * *

><p><strong>There are quiet a few things I want to touch on, things like plagiarism, character development, so review and let me know what you thought (:<strong>

**If you have any questions or worries, I'd be glad to help :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, how's it hanging?

I've decided I'm going to do around five chapters of this little 'helper' thing, and in each chapter I'm going address around three or four topics. What I want to talk about today is **Plagiarism, Characters, Character bonds, **and **Fishing for reviews…**

**One- Plagiarism-**

I don't think any of you realize how much I despise plagiarism AKA stealing someone's work and pulling it off as your own. It's corrupt and morally wrong, makes me wonder why someone would do something that pathetic. You're probably wondering, '_what does plagiarism got to do with the fact that I'm not getting a lot of reviews_?' For a lot of people, plagiarism could play a big part in the fact that you lack in the review department. For example, I'm browsing through Fanfiction and I happen to come across a story that seems familiar. I click on it, and it suddenly comes to my attention that is almost identical to a story in my favourites. Immediately, I click off and I don't review—I ignore the story and I remember the name, so that I know to **NEVER** read one of their stories, in fear that he/she may plagiarise one of mine. Flicking through this site, I have found around two or three stories that resemble closely to mine… the summaries are roughly the same, as are the first few chapters. All I can think is '_well, at least this bitch had the decency to change the title'_, because no joke, they changed around a few of the words of the first few chapters and reworded the summary a little. It gives me great pleasure to read these girls reviews to see comments like '_this story is like a total wannabe of Alkerr's 'A Night Rose''_ or '_This is like Alkerr's story, only hers is hotter'_ AND to see the fact that I have more reviews than them… I don't enjoy seeing this because I'm competitive or because I enjoy beating people, I enjoy seeing it because I know that they'll never improve their writing skills to the best of their ability, until they stop stealing people's work, **REAL** people who spent hours of hard work, and put blood, sweat and tears into said stories.

If you think about, _**you**_ could be accused of plagiarism if someone stole your story, because this accuser believed yours wasn't the original. If that happened to me, I think it's safe to say I would take the mother of all hissy fits.

It's seriously pathetic, and for any of you plagiarisers out there? Stop it. You're not doing anyone a favour by stealing something that .Does. Not. Belong. To. You.

In my opinion, if you plagiarise someone's plot but change how you describe it, your story will be crap. The truth hurts, deal with it. Don't plagiarise.

**Two**- **Characters**-

I hate it when I come across a great story with brilliant twists and plots, but the characters of said story are as dull as dishwater. I strongly dislike characters that don't feel, are stiff and everything they say seems strained, as if the author hasn't a bloody clue what the hell they are doing. A character, I believe, has to have a background, have inner turmoil and demons, fears, insecurities—something _EVERYONE_ will have. What **REALLYYYYY** bugs me, is when I come across stories where Rose (again, VA examples) doesn't feel anything because she's a 'badass guardian'. Yes, okay, I get it… Rose is a kickass bitch and can do whatever the hell she wants, but in the real books of VA… is Rose a heartless bitch? No, even those who have reason to be emotionless and vacant, are still packed with emotions no matter how well hidden and reserved these emotions are. It's all about slowly letting things become revealed, perhaps giving the character a hobby that is used as a pain reliever.

For example, (I'm going to use this in Alternate Universe, because I favour that) Dimitri has grown up with abusive parents, and has slowly begun to lose faith in ever becoming happy, so he is portrayed as this standoffish, rude guy, He plays his piano every night because he feels the only way he can let go of his pain, is to let it bleed through his music. Does that mean that he has no emotion, because he isn't happy? NOOOOO! Write about how you could tell there was stress through the lines framing his forehead, or how he had a hobby of drinking whenever times get tough, to drown out said emotions. Do not make it seem as though the only emotion these guys are able to portray is anger and pain, because characters (in my eyes) are people too! Treat them as if they are you people you know and love!

One more thing on Characters, give them a background. For the love of God, PLEASE give them a history/past. People just don't appear out of no where without a background, without a story of what made them who they are today! Also… don't just throw the past out there, slowly let it become revealed through out the story… show, don't tell.

**Three**- **Character** **bonds**-

Why do people fall in love?

There are many answers to that question, right? '_Because they belong together', 'because Rose saw Dimitri and wanted a piece of his ass', 'Love at first sight'_

Nooooo. You think that happens in real life? Is it really that realistic? Even in the VA books, Rose didn't start developing feelings for him until halfway through the books, and she didn't just wake up one day and think '_woah. I'm totally in love with my mentor'_ In my opinion, there has to be a story, something that brings them together, like in Vampire Academy, DxR came together through their training and protective care of Lissa, right? So why in some stories that I come across, does Dimitri and Rose get together '_because it's meant to be'_. If you want a successful relationship, add a huge or minor (whatever you prefer) event that will give them similarities and bring them together!

**Four- Fishing for reviews-**

Wanna give a reviewer a heads up for reminding me about this. Her name is 'rivereq' and she reminded of my hatred towards people fishing for reviews…

For example, a writer says 'I'm not updating unless I get ten reviews'. I'm ashamed to admit that I have done it once before, but I've learned from my childish ways LOL anywayyy, it's pathetic. There is something extremely unappealing about an author who threatens his/her readers, that if they don't review, they will not complete the story.

I don't know why, but if someone says that, I immediately have the urge to say… '_NO! I will not f***ing review_', even if I liked the chapter very much. I know you guys want reviews, but like I said, it's pathetic and makes you and your story seem petty, so just stop doing it. If your story is good, you won't need to say this… and if your thinking to yourself right now '_but if I don't say it, I wont get any reviews'_… well, you wanna know what I say to that? Wise up. If you aren't happy with the amount of reviews you're getting, take a look at your work and think '_where am I going wrong?_' Like I said in the previous chapter, if you just put time into your work, you'd be surprised at how successful your story will become!

**How could you improve these things?**

**Plagiarism- DO NOT DOOOOOOO IT! THE NEXT TIME I SEE SOMETHING PLAGIARISED, I'M LEAVING A LENGTHY, RUDE REVIEW AND I'M REPORTING ABUSE! *breathes***

**Characters- **Like I said, sit down and give your character a past and give them emotion! Make them feel real, fricking feelings! Try to make it realistic, like… give them reason to be feeling the way they are. Just don't think '_Oh, I'm making Rose a complete and utter bitch… just because I feel like it_' that, bitch, is crap and unrealistic. Do you feel angry over nothing? Some of you might say yes, but the majority will obviously have their anger triggered by something! Just like a characters happiness, pain, anger, excitement will be triggered by an event.

**Character** **bonds**- If your planning on two characters eventually starting a legit relationship, make it realistic and not because '_he thought she was incredibly sexy'_ Yes, it happens in real life, but it does not make a good story, in my opinion. Like I said, have them come together for a real reason, be it an event that happened in their past, mutual views over something... whatever, just make it seem realistic :)

**Fishing** **for** **Reviews**- Simple, Just don't do it. Ask politely in you're A/N for your wonderful reviewers (who are taking their time to read the story)to leave a review of how they thought the story will play out, or what they thought of their chapter. It's just rude to threaten them, because lets face it, no one can make you do something you don't wanna do. I love my reviewers, and I wouldn't for the life of me, imagine threatening them!

* * *

><p><em><strong>For that reviewer named XxMissileGirlxX who asked me to read her stories through a review, I'm honoured that you asked me but you left the review anonymously, and when i typed your user name into the author search, there was no XxMissileGirlxX, so if you read this again and review publically or whatever, I'd be happy to help :)<strong>_

_**The same applies to everyone, you agree/disagree with my opinions, leave a review and let me know. If you need any help, I'd be happy to :)**_

_**xo  
><strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

Heyaa (: Thank you for all your reviews, and stuff and if you have any questions, or my opinion on something… well, you know what to do. I want to talk about **Lemons, Grammar, Punctuation & Vocabulary and Keeping to genre…**

Lets get to it..

**One. Lemons-**

Aka, sex. I don't really favour a particular way to write lemons, I like both emotional and a little graphic but there is one thing I want to mention- Unless it's rape or something like that, add loving emotion to your lemons, trust me, it'll make them so much better. In my opinion, _extremely_ graphic sex scenes are hard to read and I find myself cringing so I completely skip it because I can barely look at it. In my opinion, there is no need to mention the smell of someone's arousal or how the guys 'liquids' tasted, it's just gross and perverse. If you decide to make the couple have angst-y, sexual tension and the time finally comes for them to take their relationship to the next level, please make sure you do it justice. Don't have us sitting there going '_what… that's it_?' after all that time of waiting for them to finally do it. I **LOVE** **LOVE** **LOVE** seeing the emotional side to sex, rather than the hot, sweaty physical side to it, so if you add both emotion and passion, I can guarantee that your lemon will be amazing (if written well, of course). Also, I find that if the author puts a lemon in almost _EVERY_ God damned chapter, it kinda takes away the specialness of it all. I know people in love are at it like bunnies, but there's no need to mention and describe every single time they do have sex, just hint towards it at certain points because it will have the reader intrigued. Think about it, your characters need to have privacy too ;} So don't describe every single time they have sex, because quite frankly, it becomes boring to read…

**Two- Grammar, Punctuation and Vocabulary-**

I've decided to put these three together because there's not much to say really. When I read a story and I see that there is incorrect grammar, no punctuation and a lack of imaginative vocabulary, I get bored. Simple. I believe that these things are vital in a story, for example, would you read a story that looked like this?

_I went to the shop and then I got a nice sweets they where good and I liked them to much because they were nice and then I went home eated my sweets and then I went back to the shop to get some more…_

I purposely made mistakes in that, by the way LOL anyway, would you honestly read a story like that? The vocabulary was boring, the grammar was atrocious and there was no punctuation at all (excluding the ellipsis at the end). For me, many stories are like that and it is a serious pain to read… of course, my example is slightly exaggerated, but I have found stories like that. You need to paragraph correctly, and be imaginative in your stories…

**Three- keeping to genre-**

This will be short too, but it's something that annoys the heck out of me. When I click on a story with the genre of romance/crime… I expect to see romance and crime. Don't have one event of crime where a character stole a piece of gum from a shop or consumed alcohol under age—because that isn't what I expect to see. If you say there will be romance, write romance instead of a girl who is lonely for a long time, and when she finally gets together with someone, it is barely mentioned. Make sure you stick to your genre, of course, you can use other genres, but PLEASE for the love of God, still write about the ones that you have branded onto your story!

**How could I improve these things?**

**Lemons- **Like I said, add emotion and keep the extremely graphic things in your head. Talk about how much the characters love each other, instead of how good his d**k feels so good in her lady parts, because that isn't all sex is. I know some people may think '_yeahh, that sex scene was so hot!_' yes, maybe once they have had sex more than once, you could mention the graphically pleasurable side, but if it's their first time, mention nerves, mention the love, just bring emotion into it, rather than the animalistic, wild side that some people love to do! Believe me, I used to write extremely graphic lemons, and reading back I cringe. I cringe BIG time. I'm not saying that when you do write the lemon, you have to stop talking about the pleasure… just don't describe it to attention too much, and you should have a fantastic lemon. Also, in the your story, have a limit to the amount of times you write a lemon, like I said, too much makes it boring.

**Grammar, Punctuation and Vocabulary- **If you aren't confident with a way that you have structured a sentence, read over it and over it too make sure that your satisfied with the grammar, punctuation and vocab that you have used in it. If you have a trouble will spelling, use Microsoft word, Google Chrome or even other internet sources… or even a dictionary, for crying out loud! Everyone makes mistakes, but sometimes the things I see on this site are ridiculous! If you can't seem to find a word that will bring across what you're trying to describe, use a thesaurus!

**Three- Keeping to genre- **There is really no way to improve this… all I can say is, if you have your story planned and you know how it's going to play out, picking a genre and sticking to it will be extremely easy! Just … be careful :)

* * *

><p><em>Hey, so if you have any questions, if you want my opinion on something or agreedisagree with something I have said... let me know through a review or PM :)_

xoxox


End file.
